


Min Sønne

by Onlytrashliveshere (Undauntedlily)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child! Tom, Family, Family Feels, Father!Tord, Other, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Onlytrashliveshere





	Min Sønne

The Red Leader. Powerful, cold and fearless. Killed many a men without even the slightest hesitation. A monster in a human body.

That's who you probably know me as, correct? Well.. If I'm being honest, its not wrong.. But I'm not all kill and collect, I have a heart too. Just.. Not for many people.

 

I do have one for my son, however. Thompson. He's the source of joy and meaning in my life. I found him as a baby in an alley as I was walking back to base. Some heartless person left him there for dead. And well, I could've very much done the same- but I was feeling awfully nice that evening. And I'm very glad I was. Very, very glad..

 

Tom was a complete pain in ass in the beginning. Of course he would be, all children are a pain in the ass. It was an extra pain since I had to juggle working around the clock, keeping my image and now an infant. Plenty of times I've considered just leaving him at an orphanage or something, but for whatever reason I just.. Couldn't bring myself to do that.  Again, I'm thankful I chose to keep him. It ended up being worth it.

Although, sometimes I can't help but wonder how he would develop had someone else raised him...

 

Pushing that thought aside though, eventually Tom grew up and became an even brighter ball of joy. I remember the first time he sloppily mumbled "Papa" as I held him and it was one of the happiest moments I've ever had in years. Then the first time he started to be able to stand and walk- it was so mundane but I couldn't help but be so amazed with every little development from him. Soon, he was already going off to his first day of kindergarten.. I would've had Paul and Pat drop him off, but he had begged for me to do it so he could hug me before he went.

 

Of course I couldn't say no. I could never say no.

I originally had just planned for Paul and Pat to just handle all the outside affairs, playing as Tom's parents while he was in school- but Tom wouldn't agree with that one bit. He always wanted papa. Papa, papa, papa.

Goodness I've woken up in the middle of the night so many times to Tom tugging on my sleeve and repeating "papa" like a broken record.

It's not like a hated it, or like I was annoyed by it- it's just something that happened a lot when Tom was still young and adjusting to sleeping in his own room.

 

I never minded it whenever Tom wished to be near me.

It's just.. Sometimes that scared me.

 

While I was still trying to figure out the whole parenting thing, I never gave it any thought at the time whenever Tom was literally a door away from when I was interrogating someone, or when he was in the room when I was on the phone threatening some fool to cough over the cash or sleep with the fishes.. But now that I look back on those moments, I wonder "what the hell was I thinking?" Who the actual fuck would let a child near all that shit?

My realization of how fucked up I was kicked in after I'd been called in because Tom had told a kid how he'd make him choke on his own cut off genitals.. Though, it only truly clicked during the aftermath of Tom's life threatening show-and-tell disaster.

He brought in one of my machines, it almost killed his teacher.

 

I told him if he wanted something to show off to his class, I would've given him something safer but he didn't want it..

And..

Oh god, I still get chills thinking about it.

 

"I want them to fear me."

 

He said that. He said that like it was nothing.

 

Then I realized.. Oh god.

He got that from me.

He wanted people to fear him. It made me wonder if he saw the people in his class as pawns, or worse, objects for his gain.

Because that's how I saw most people. I saw them like toys. And if those toys didn't listen, I'd throw them away. Would Tom "throw away" anyone who didn't listen to him? Would he hurt someone for stepping out of his line? Would he go down the same path I would go down?

 

I didn't want to think about and I still don't.

 

* * *

 

 

I've never feared anything. Not until I had Tom.

I wasn't afraid of death, I wasn't afraid of being caught and tortured and god knows what else.. No. Not the slightest. Because I had no reason to be afraid. I had no one waiting for me, I was alone. If I died, whatever else happens if everyone else's problem. That's it.

But then, Tom entered my life.

Suddenly, left and right, I was constantly on the lookout- I slept lightly, constantly kept him close, pulled men out of training to watch him when I could not, I pulled intruder drills more often- everything scared me.

Because of Tom.

 

I don't want my son to have to live wondering if someone will break into his room and stab him in his sleep, or if he's going to see everyone dead tomorrow morning- or when will Papa  ever come back from his business trip- or if he'll even be able come back.

Because he doesn't deserve that.

He doesn't deserve to be raised in a household where death could be lurking in ever corner, or could just come knocking at literally any time.

* * *

 

 

The closest any harm has come to Tom was when a gang of rogues somehow broke into base. I don't know how, and I don't know what they were after, but all I knew is that Tom was out there in the middle of the base and who knows what the hell could be down there. I ran straight into the danger, fire with a trigger happy finger at any invaders that were in my line of sight.

When I found Tom, I couldn't be more thankful when he was somewhere hidden away. None of the outsiders found him. He looked miraculously free of any bruises. I felt my heart pump faster. I couldn't leave him there no matter how safe it seemed. He couldn't see or hear any of this.

I ran and knelt down beside him, whispering quiet reassuring words in Norwegian. "Hush, min sønne.. I'm here now."

He looked up at me, eyes so innocent..

"Papa.. It's so loud.."

 

Oh it hurt me to hear that.

He didn't deserve to be going through this.

 

"Just cover your ears and close your eyes, engel. Okay?" I quietly instructed as I held him in one arm.

Tom simply nodded and did as he was told. I was so relieved he didn't question it. It made everything easier.

 

The intruders were in a small number, making the clean up easy. Although, the tricky part was that they were swift and cunning. But sadly, they couldn't run away from bullets fast enough. I shot who seemed to be the leader in the legs and arms, causing his lackeys to scatter like rats. I left the weaklings and the now lame leader to my men, knowing they would be able to off them with ease. I run a tight ship, after all.

After I instructed my soldiers, I went upstairs and locked myself in my room, Tom still in my arms. I felt so drained after all of that.

I sat on the bed, gently Tom down. He was still covering his ears and closing his eyes. I tapped his shoulder, signaling it was okay now. He dropped the hands away from his ears and looked up at me and something just made me break.

 

"Do you know what could've happen to you?" I spilled, the smallest cracks occurring as I spoke. I cupped his face, feeling water swell in my eyes.

"You could have gotten shot, Tom- oh god or even worse.. You.." It was hard to talk, let alone breathe the right way.

 

".. N-no. I would've been fine-.."

 

"Tom, do you have any idea what happened out there!? Oh my god, you.. I should've had someone watching over you, I shouldn't have let you run around base.. I could've lost you today.. I.. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you..."

I remember not realizing I was crying until I felt Thompson's little hands wiping my eyes.

He started crying, I was crying. We were both crying. Crying and hugging each other.

 

Oh Thompson, I really wish I could make it so you didn't have to experience that.


End file.
